David Did a Bad
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Gwen does her best to keep David's mind off of Daniel, but when he gets pulled away, David can only hope he remains strong enough to resist without her.


"Gwen, I don't like the things Daniel is making me feel right now..!"

Warily, the dark-skinned woman finished pulling her head out of her Camp Campbell counselor t-shirt and peeked over her shoulder. She couldn't see David's face, as they had their backs to each other in the Wood Scout tent they'd been provided to change into their "new uniforms", but she'd recognize that posture. Slumped spine, tentatively hunched shoulders. David's face would be pinched in almost teary guilt and shame, pleading for help.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're _still _not over this..?"

David nodded, clutching the brown shirt the Wood Scouts had provided to his bare chest – it was nice of them to try and match the personal styles of their captives' usual clothing, he thought. Then he remembered he wasn't facing Gwen and she wouldn't have seen the nod.

"I just...he showed up with a backlight this time, Gwen..! A _backlight..! _His entrances have always been sudden and rather breathtaking, but never quite so...evangelical!"

Ever since he'd first laid sight on that dashing platinum blonde man with piercing sky-blue eyes, it had triggered something in David. Daniel had appeared out of nowhere then, knocking on the counselor cabin for a simple job interview, dressed crisply in angelic white, miraculously unmarred by the forest. Bluntly, David had been smitten. And he'd hit it off instantly with the other man. Daniel was just so polite and well-spoken and chipper and friendly! He didn't swear and he loved the outdoors and children and he was so skilled and loved music..! The list went on! They'd had everything in common; even the same brand of comb for fluffing their bangs!

David had gotten a bit jealous over just how perfect Daniel was, still oblivious to the real happenings, but even when he'd challenged the other man to a song battle, he still couldn't help literally singing Daniel's praises and concerning more with not offending, rather than singing anything that would intimidate the perceived threat to David's counseling career.

Only _after _Daniel had drank some of his own poisoned Kool-Aid, thanks to getting so swept up in punctuating his portion of the battle, did David learn from his freshly un-brainwashed campers just how bad Daniel had been. In fact, they'd all nearly been sacrificed to some kooky made-up deity for Daniel's cult.

David had been horrified, naturally, but at the same time...he wondered if he couldn't have helped Daniel if he'd seen what was going on earlier. He was perfectly aware that was his mind making an excuse for him, but he couldn't help looking back on the positive experiences and just _wishing _there was some way to keep that side of Daniel and that side only.

Gwen had been there to talk sense into him, tell him that no matter how perfect Daniel had seemed it was better to just forget about him...and David had agreed.

Until Daniel came back.

This time, Daniel had arrived by night. He'd mimicked the distress call of a woodland critter and ambushed David in the trees. David's first thought as he gasped was how even more striking Daniel was than he remembered. His crisp white clothes and piercing eyes stood out even in the dark.

David's second thought was how uncomfortable the ropes around his wrists and ankles were.

Naturally David was dismayed as he was first left in the woods, and then later picked up to be stored in a bomb shelter away from prying eyes, Daniel now dressed exactly like him and explaining all about how he was going to steal David's identity and produce for him the most intriguing little show.

He'd smelled of lavender and grapes while David hung there over his shoulder, nose pressed against the other man's back.

The dizzying delightful aroma had created a lot of conflicting emotions as Daniel yarned, and even as he watched Daniel fool everyone, drive young Max to near madness and then try to kill the small Indian boy so dear to David, the chestnut-haired man in the bomb shelter could not help the odd moment of admiring how well Daniel imitated him – it was flattering to think he'd paid so much attention during their short time together – or that he had such a silky smooth way of making others feel good while convincing them of absolutely anything.

In the end Max had come to rescue him, and of course David's dedication to protecting his campers had won out over anything else and he'd stood up to Daniel, but there were some highly confusing emotions lingering stronger after this encounter. Gwen once more had to assure him that it was all just mind games with Daniel and that he was probably never even really a friend, much less would have reciprocated this insane crush sincerely.

And now...now he was leading Camp Campbell's sworn rival scout troops, taking charge of both camps after aiding the Wood Scouts in conquering their long-time enemy...and looking gosh darn good in a sash while doing so.

David had to shake his head to prevent that tempting image of his new scoutmaster from taking his thoughts any further.

Gwen let her own posture sag a little as she sighed. She'd thought after being directly kidnapped and involved in Daniel's plotting, David would have learned and gotten over his infatuation. Taking a more assertive stance, she tossed over her shoulder, "He tried to kill us, David! He was going to kill _your _favorite camper right in front of you! And then do who _knows_ what with _you..! _We've been over this: he's _eeeeviiiiil!"_

A sharp sniff before David readily admitted with a sob, "I knoo-ho-hooooow..!" Did she think he _wanted _to imagine the naughty, naughty, things Daniel could do to him as a captive? Or that he _wanted _those same things to toy with his intrigue?

Feeling bad about her harsh choice of tone, Gwen let another sigh slip out of her nose. Reminding David of Daniel's true nature no longer seemed to be enough. David was distraught because he couldn't stop his pining _despite _knowing. So, screwing modesty – they shared a cabin at Camp Campbell anyway, so it wasn't like an odd glimpse of underwear was the end of the world – the ponytailed woman turned and crossed the tent to place her palm on the back of her sniffling friend, who was hugging that bunched-up shirt of his like a lifeline.

"Look, I know what it's like to be so absorbed in the rush of meeting a new person you have tons in common with that you overlook a few flaws – I've been there. But once the psycho tendencies reared their ugly head, _I threw her away! _You've got to do the same!" Gwen grabbed David by the shoulders here, turning him around and punctuating her point by giving the man a good hard shake with every accented word.

Though rattled, David was still thinking clearly. Eyes locked on Gwen's, he hunched farther while squeezing that shirt and returned, "Yes, but _Jen_ hasn't been randomly popping back into your life after you sent her away! You didn't get as much time getting to know her, either! Daniel is...well, he was _amazing _before I found about all that...well, evil..!"

"Ok, well...that's true," Gwen admitted, eyes flicking to the side. Her own evil foil had barely had a chance to be hired before being sent away, and they'd never seen her again. Resolutely, Gwen forced her eyes back. "But even so! If I could be strong enough to kick Jen's ass to the curb and never look back, than you can be strong too!"

"But you've always _been _stronger than me, Gwen!" lamented David, "And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Jen made you..." His posture shortened even more as he drew the wadded shirt up to this chin to finish at a whisper. "..._feel things..!_"

Gwen bowed her head with a more frustrated sigh, hands on her hips. "Ok, yes. It probably doesn't feel good to find out that one person who makes you rethink your entire sexuality is a deranged cult leader..." She remained firm, looking back up. "But being bisexual has nothing to do with it! My strength has nothing to do with it! You _will_ be strong enough to get over Daniel. You _will_ forget all that nice stuff about him and remember him as he is now...crazy!" Her face softened here and she reached to place a hand on David's exposed shoulder with an encouraging smile. "Because you know what, bub? You've got _me_ here to keep you on track. And a whole bunch of kids depending on you to save them from him."

Through the sniffles, David was able to find courage in those words and smile, touched that he had such a supportive friend. "Yeah..!" he affirmed, "I have people who actually care about me, so why _should _I keep getting drawn in by some guy I know is evil anyway?"

His posture straightened and he fought to perpetuate his confidence. "Daniel will _not _distract me this time..! I'm going to help everyone stop his evil scheme, and that's all! And then we're going to send him away! For good!" Looking back to his fellow counselor, David beamed. "Thanks, Gwen! You really _are _a wonderful friend."

"I know." A joking smirk.

David had opened his arms to give the woman a grateful hug, and Gwen was going to let him, even if she wasn't normally very huggy. But then David went bug-eyed, seemingly noticing the bra for the first time and immediately held up his hands instead. Then he yiped as he noticed that he'd just exposed his own nipples, recoiling and using the Wood Scout shirt to cover his chest, one leg coming up to try and shield him too.

"I...would _really _rather we put shirts on first..." the timid man grinned nervously.

Gwen rolled her eyes. David was such a weenie. Well, her window for charitable hugging tolerance had now passed. She turned her back to go find the shirt she'd been provided by their new scout troop. "Ugh, this sucks," she complained, holding it up, "I don't even want to _wear _this thing. It's a boy's shirt! It's never gonna fit me right!" She liked babydoll tees that actually sat comfortably on her frame.

David had merely scrambled to get himself changed as quickly as possible.

Mere minutes later, the two counselors and all their campers were gathered outside in their new uniforms, in front of the biggest tent while waiting to be addressed by their new leader. They were marveling over how the Wood Scouts had actually beaten them after such a long streak of lame attempts to conquer their camp...and they'd won with _Daniel_, David couldn't help meekly adding to the marvel. It felt like such a dirty way to win, and the idea created a lot of unease as the campers with experience regarding the man just waited for the reveal of what dastardly plot the charismatic madman would be unleashing on them.

The actual Wood Scouts, a mere four boys properly enrolled in said summer camp, spent this waiting time gloating about their victory, making derogatory remarks and praising Daniel's ability to know his target so well.

David tried to convince the boys their reverence was misplaced. "Daniel _may _seem nice and caring and smart and handsome and..." he began, remembering how easily he'd been drawn in by a plethora of alluring qualities. Qualities Daniel still _had, _if only they weren't tainted by-

"Focuuus..!" Gwen's deadpan reminder cut through these dangerously sidetracking thoughts, and David felt another wave of gratitude for his level-headed coworker, as well as a pang of guilt for his mind already being caught wandering.

"...but he's _actually _a deranged cult leader!" the chestnut-haired man forced his thought to finish. That's right, he affirmed to himself, Daniel was _not_ what he'd first seemed all that time ago, and there was not going to be any reclaiming that version of him. Gwen was right. That pristine perception hadn't even been real in the first place.

Camp Campbell's campers chimed in to support David's claims, which made the skinny man grateful to them as well...until the Wood Scout boys said they _knew_ Daniel had tried to kill the others already and that's why they'd hired him in the first place. Apparently they were even _fans!_

David struggled with that notion. The Wood Scouts weren't actually out to kill them, and _they _were able to look past, even admire, a man who was capable of murder enough to accept him. Did that mean it was ok to look past a past like Daniel's? Did that mean David could hope?

And then there Daniel was. David's breath had hitched slightly as he caught sight of the anticipated man. He'd stepped out of that large tent and gently cut the troop leader, Pikeman, off, taking over explaining what he claimed their goal was: to expand the Wood Scouts' reach and "welcome" all to join them, be they from this world or another.

Gosh but he took to leadership well.

Focus, David! The green-eyed counselor chastised himself again. Daniel was talking about bad things! He was going on, talking about precautions that needed to be taken against anyone that would stop their goal of "being the best", and putting a moat around the campgrounds.

Admittedly, however, this didn't sound _too_ terrible...yet. David and Gwen both were at a loss as to the nature of this moat plan and could only shrug when their scoutmaster assigned Dolph to take a team to dig it. Gwen was to oversee the group in the others' absence, at which point of mention David's heart now jolted as Daniel's clear melodic voice sing-songed his own name, sharply bringing the man's attention back as it requested the camp bus to be fetched. Oh gosh..! Had Daniel noticed the way he'd been staring?

David's next thought was how he was going to be partnering with the blonde man for whatever this mystery activity was. And Gwen was staying here. Already he could feel his heartbeat speed from a mix of panic, self-doubt and a horrible dash of intrigue.

He'd just relented to his own hopelessness with a tiny sagging sigh when Gwen's comforting hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey...we're gonna get through this."

That bit of bravery from the more unflappable woman would have been inspiring, but before David could consider it so, Gwen had pulled him closer and finished in the same breath, "And if you can...hit him with the bus."

Now David could only grimace. The thought of killing _anyone _was beyond his capabilities, he would say. But...what if it was for the sake of all their lives? What if that was the only way to get freedom from Daniel? What if it was the only way _he _would be free? But no. Surely Gwen had to be joking to lighten the tension. Her sense of humor could be a bit morbid sometimes.

These thoughts repeated themselves in David's head as he watched Daniel in front of the camp bus' hood after it had been stopped in town. He was giving a speech to the children they'd brought, telling them all to go forth and spread the good word of the Wood Scouts!

David started thinking...just a bump might not even kill him. An injury would be enough to get Daniel out of their collective hair. He might not even break anything..! Maybe if he was careful, he could just knock Daniel out, get him sent to the hospital. That would be fair, wouldn't it? For the good of everyone?

Slowly, without even realizing it, David's foot had eased off the brake. He watched tensely as the children all wandered off with fliers and expressions of unease to do as Daniel had instructed. David didn't notice how his breath was held either, the bus gaining momentum.

Then, quite suddenly, Daniel had turned to face the bus head on.

His smile was still there, easy and loose, but his eyes...they were a sharp challenge, fully open and unwavering.

David stomped that brake pedal so fast it may as well have been the emergency brake.

He wasn't sure if Daniel could see him fully through the lightly-tinted windshield, but that bold gaze was downright chilling as the blonde man stared down exactly where David sat as Daniel walked forward, fists planted confidently on his hips.

The man in white stopped a mere inch in front of the yellow hood, still silently wearing that unyielding expression. Then all of a sudden he'd taken a big step to the side, bowing out of David's vision with clear intention of re-boarding the vehicle.

With a gulp, David feared what would happen next, but he was too intimidated not to open those doors and let Daniel step gracefully through them and come to a rest beside the driver's seat.

"David, David, David..." that smooth, lilting voice hemmed as Daniel slowly shook his head in clear disappointment. "Do you hate me that much? I'm hurt."

David started at the suggestion, jerking out of his cowardly hunch and facing the other man. "Who said I hated you?" Hate was such a strong word...a word he maybe ought to have felt, but unfortunately his mind and his heart were at odds on that subject. And he'd blurted his response before his mind had the chance to process how it shouldn't be sparing this man's feelings.

"Ahh, so you _don't,_ then. That's good, David..! That makes me happy." The blonde bent forward slightly and reached to lightly tap the underside of David's chin with the side of his knuckle. A soft, friendly little gesture.

The seated man blanched. He also blushed. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I hate you, ok? I hate you, I hate you!"

"Oho, David...now you're just being embarrassed..! It's alright. I'm flattered..!"

David blinked a few times, confusion now apparent on his features. What was Daniel's angle right now?

"You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? Gosh, why, you haven't taken your eyes off me since I got here this time..! Has this little crush of yours _really _gotten so bad that the only way out you see is to mow me down with a _bus..?_" He shook his head with shame again.

"My...I mean, you...d'wha..?" David's poor emotions were superballing all over the place. Daniel _had _noticed he was staring. Moreover, he'd noticed during _previous_ encounters! And he'd definitely noticed the bus attempt. Was he mad? Was he going to hurt him? What did he mean 'flattered'? Did David even dare defend himself? He didn't want to implicate Gwen by saying it was her idea, but he also didn't want to admit anything about his own feelings.

Luckily or unluckily, he didn't have to.

Sympathy now sliding onto Daniel's face as it tilted slightly, the blue-eyed man continued, "Silly David, of course I noticed...it's hard _not _to, really. I thought it wasn't going to get in the way of our mastermind-victim business relationship, but if it's going to start encouraging behavior like this from you, I think it's best we 'rapped' about it, wouldn't you say?"

His cool, soft-skinned hand glided over back of the one David had on the bus' shifter, sliding it firmly into park before his other hand turned the key to cut the ignition. That key was taken and placed securely in Daniel's right breast pocket, meanwhile the hand that had grasped David's pulled the man up so that they could face each other on an even level. Daniel imagined that would make the chestnut-haired man more comfortable.

Indeed, David felt less like he was being intimidated as he was pulled to face Daniel...but not much. Daniel's eyes still bore through him just by their natural design. And yet they were also still so captivating. That was part of their intimidation, however. So many conflicting qualities..!

Steeling himself with another gulp, David felt he had to at least try to take a stand. "I don't think we have anything to rap about..!" he pressed, "I might have found you endearing when we first met, but that has nothing to do with here and now!"

"Oh no..?" Daniel returned knowingly, "So you're saying there's _another _reason you would consider bumping me off..? Why, I never would have suspected you had it in you..!" Either someone had put David up to this, or David was being driven mad by his own emotions. It was one or the other, and Daniel was going to find out which. The green-eyed counselor was an easy tool, and his infatuation an even easier one to use against him. Get him a little flustered, get him a little hot and bothered, and he'd be putty in Daniel's hands. Before now, however, there just hadn't been the right framing to need it.

"I don't!" David insisted readily, panicking. Daniel wasn't going to turn him into some murderer! Hell, David wasn't even sure he wouldn't have stepped on that brake without Daniel's help. He always tried to find the least violent or conflicting solution to every problem! He'd just taken Gwen's words too seriously, that was all. It was a shortcut that had just been too tempting in the moment, and definitely sounded stupid by now.

"So who _does..?_" Daniel's next question challenged, his face dipping ever so slightly as his neck could be heard emitting a small crack as it strained. Who had put this idea in David's head? Whoever had was a threat. David could never be one, but someone guiding him could be.

"I...I..." Just like that, David was cornered. He realized what Daniel had been doing, and was disappointed in himself. Neither option was a pleasant out, but he wasn't going to throw his colleague under the bus! So to speak! Standing more stiffly, David insisted, "It's just because...well, you're just so gosh darn mean!"

At Daniel's rather blank look, he persisted, "I think I might have lost my head just watching how unhappy the campers were..! I guess my instinct to protect them from dangerous people like _you _must have clouded my judgment for a moment." He folded his arms, rather proud of the fib he'd managed, considering he was not fond of fibbing at all.

"Hmmmm..." Daniel's unblinking eyes narrowed in scrutiny. David _was _a righteous goody-goody. It would make sense. However, in that case, David was the one he should be neutralizing. Luckily, he already had the perfect weapon to use against him. As well, it worked with how Daniel saw the other man: a pawn with great potential for use. That perhaps he was somewhat fond of.

"But David," the blonde man pressed, "I want to make _everyone _happy..! The campers will be happy just as soon as they embrace the Xem—I mean _Wood Scout _way..!" Paving over his slip-up, he went right ahead to add on, "And you know who part of 'everyone' is..? You! I want _you _to be happy too, David..! And I think part of that would include opening up about your feelings..! Isn't sharing just about the best way to feel better?"

David's face turned wary under the bright, encouraging smile he was now being given. It was charming. Daniel's words were kind. And yes, usually talking about his feelings was very healthy and the counselor's go-to solution, but really...talking to _Daniel _about his crush on Daniel only seemed like it could end badly.

The cleanly-clad man stepped closer in the already narrow bus aisle. "Would it help if I went first? You know I always did think it was a shame we had to have such different philosophies...we had so much in common otherwise..! And you would have made _such _a good co-leader..!"

David's face began to strain in such close proximity to the other's. The aroma of fruity lavender wafted hypnotically over to him. "You too..?" had slipped from his lips before he realized. Then his face pinched in regret for his impulsive nature. He'd always thought that if only Daniel hadn't been so obsessed with this Xemüg religion of his then he would have been perfect. But he hadn't wanted Daniel to know that.

Daniel had suspected, but now his smile widened warmly as it was confirmed. Hm. Was that pine he was smelling..? Oh. Of course David would smell like a tree. And just a bit of earth. He'd just never been close enough for so long to pay attention.

Putting that useless bit of information aside, the blue-eyed man kept on track by returning, "Of course. You were always my favorite camper." There was truth here, but mostly it was because of how compliant and easily manipulated David was. Having interests in common was icing on the cake, and likely the reason Daniel could consider any real fondness for the other man, but alas, he'd never really been one for comprehending the whole concept of friendship. He was more of a...minion type guy.

Watching David shrink and blush after the compliment from his current scoutmaster was curious. Daniel would have thought it would make him happy to hear his feelings were acknowledged and even – sort of – reciprocated.

"Do you feel guilty about your feelings for me..?" he wondered.

Gigantic cracks appeared in David's already flimsy emotional armor. And then it broke. _"Yeeeees!"_ he wailed, arms half-lifting in a desperate questioning stance, "I don't know why I can't get _rid_ of them! I _know _it's wrong, but for some reason I think that's part of why I _like _it? But I can't tell Gwen that much! She'd think I was even more nuts! _I _think I'm nuts! I don't want to like it! I don't want to think about how I could help you get better, or how fun a little danger might be if only it was more contained! Or how charming you are! Or handsome! Or _any _of this!"

Daniel's eyebrows went up in mild surprise at this outburst. David had always been quite the emotional one, but this was still an unexpected bit of bottling. And then David wouldn't shut up. He blubbered and blabbered and really seemed to think his infatuation was the end of the world or something, going on about how he shouldn't even be having it.

Daniel rolled his eyes and silently opened his arms, a clear gesture of invitation. This seemed like the kind of thing that cheered the more expressive of the two up.

Without thinking, David took it, slumping forward and crushing his arms around the other man just seeking some form of comfort.

"There, there..." Daniel hushed, his face remaining stoic when David didn't need to see it, but his tone soft. His arms wrapped around the other gingerly and one hand patted the back of that chestnut head. "Goodness, you've been wrestling with a _lot,_ huh, David?"

The jangled man sniffled and nodded with his head over Daniel's shoulder. "Uh-huh..." A couple more things he didn't want were to let Daniel see him like this and to actually feel consoled by his hug...but here they were.

Letting his fingers nuzzle into David's hair as he gently moved his hand, Daniel purred, "Well, I can think of one thing that's sure to make you feel better about all this. You heard me say I wanted you to be happy, right, David..?"

Seriously? Daniel had a way to help David through his feelings? David found that hard to believe. "Yes..?" he answered hesitantly nonetheless. Those tender massaging scratches were sending soothing tingles washing down the counselor's spine. Soothing...and a bit of something else.

"There's nothing wrong with your feelings," Daniel assured kindly, "Feelings are natural..! Like I said, I'm flattered you would even hold me in such high regard. And I think the most healthy thing for you to do with those feelings is to _express _them..!"

It took a moment, but David registered the suggestion and pulled back enough to look Daniel in the eye, blinking his stressy tears away in a bit of puzzle.

"Guilt-free~! I promise." Daniel's smile was just a hint of sultry now. "Just so long as _you _promise you won't pull anything like that brake stunt again, I'll let you work off some of that steam aaaany way you like on me~! Deal~?"

That expression was so alluring. That _offer _was stunning, and something David knew should be his cue to yank himself right out of Daniel's arms...so why hadn't he yet? "I...I don't think that's a good..." He faltered.

"Why not?" Daniel's head tilted in a bit of false misunderstanding now. "You _are _attracted to me, aren't you? Who knows? Maybe getting what you're after will relieve some of those pesky feelings of yours~..! I know it usually helps me." His index finger swirled through the fluffy tuft of bangs matching his own that sat center on David's forehead.

There was a strange sort of sense to those words, but the reasonable part of David's brain still struggled to gain control. Daniel just wanted to gain leverage over him, he knew. And yet his chest was warming the longer he stayed so close to the other. The more Daniel brushed idly through his hair. David found himself simply staring with his lips minutely parted as he tried to find a reply, but none came.

Staring back evenly into those shiny, transfixed eyes, Daniel's smile widened with a hint of amusement and he quipped, "How about this? Scoutmaster's orders~..! This can be _your _special mission for the day. What say you, David?"

David blushed. That sounded almost...kinky. He didn't like using that word, and it only made his cheeks redder to think of, but it was still an appropriate word.

Daniel's smile only turned cattish. "Poor David...you want to say yes, don't you? Are you shy? Do you want a little helping hand to inspire you?"

Why? Why did he do it? David felt his head nodding meekly, barely at all, and yet could not fathom what force moved him to do so. This was so wrong on so many levels. But gosh darn it, he wanted to know what a romantic advance from this whackjob cultist would even be! He wanted Daniel to fulfill his fantasies and show him what it felt like to be the focus of such special attention from a dangerous man like him.

As it turned out, Daniel's idea of a romantic start was fairly standard.

With permission, Daniel took the cue readily and pulled David in close by the small of his back and the hand he'd had buried in short chestnut locks. The kiss was was a long and sweet one, though a bit of spice was added as Daniel lazily nudged his hips against the other man's pelvis.

Standard or not, it was enough to send an entire light show erupting through David's chest and brain.

He was being kissed by an insane man. A handsome-as-heck, murderous, kidnapping insane man. If anything, the fact that he could kiss so sweetly made the experience _more _interesting to David. As a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic, something like this being unexpected only made it a treat that hit harder. He felt the last of his logic flee as his eyelids fluttered shut and he melted helplessly against the soft, cool body encompassing his.

The hand in David's hair slid down the man's face and that index finger curled to drag its knuckle up under David's chin as Daniel finished to pull back and meet the eyes now peeking out under drowsy lids.

Daniel's eyes had not closed. He still had not blinked once during this exchange, but his eyelids were half-lowered over a smirk as he admired his handiwork showing on David's glowing face.

Before he got a chance to say anything, David's suppressed emotions had gotten the better of him and he'd lunged back forward, recapturing Daniel's lips and grabbing around him so desirously that Daniel had to stumble backwards. The pair collapsed into the first bus seat past the stairs, the blonde's head and shoulders thunking against the window as he landed in a reclining position. He let out a slightly discomforted grunt at the strike.

"Oh..! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" That had not escaped David's notice, and at once his caretaking instincts kicked in. He was so embarrassed. Not only had he just let himself go so shamelessly, but the very first thing he'd done had resulted in a head owie..!

Daniel snorted lightly at how quickly David had swapped into a motherly attitude compared to how long it had taken him to crack to anything sensual. "Like I told you, David, aaaany way you want to let off some steam...guilt-free. You could even hurt me on _purpose_ and I wouldn't complain~." He knew David wouldn't take advantage of the offer and do something cruel, so was more than confident in using it to entice.

Oh my. David's face deepened heavily in hue just thinking about that. But Daniel was right, and there was no way he could think about using the opportunity to do anything life-threatening, much less trying anything so...off-kilter his first time even kissing a person. Games like that were for established relationships with a foundation of trust!

"You are a devious, devious man," David accused shyly, but thanks to those words he was all flustered again and forgot everything but how inviting the blonde's piercing expression was. On impulse he dove back in and began smothering him all over again in a deep, heated kiss.

Honestly it wouldn't have made a difference to Daniel if David was praising him, begging or crying. All physical pleasure was pretty much meaningless in the end. The cultist sought _divine _pleasure above all else. Ascension for all of humanity to a plane not bound by the physical. But it seemed to make David happy. So he would allow it. It was an excellent bartering tool if nothing else, but also interesting to see the other take the route of falling so far into it. Maybe David wasn't _such_ a goody-goody after all.

He was not immune to the effects of David's ministrations either, although his blush was barely visible by comparison, and his skin remained oddly cool to the touch despite warming. It was about as unnatural as his seeming lack of a need to blink.

This did not seem to bother David as he stared back into those enrapturing half-lidded eyes. Daniel's bold irises only sent delightful prickles up his back as they studied him in anticipation for his next move.

David soon found other places to kiss than Daniel's lips. He moved over one cheek and suckled at an earlobe, which got a pleasant hum out of the platinum blonde. Then his lips moved down Daniel's jawline before hopping off to greet the tender flesh of the man's throat. This time David felt that low humming directly as it vibrated through his mouth, and it dizzied him madly.

His hands got in on the game, wandering curiously over Daniel's sides, his clothed chest, and even grazing boldly around his rear. Daniel's body was amazing. It fit perfectly against his no matter where they touched. During a moment as they lay with their fronts flush to one another, David felt the pressure in his already form-fitting shorts. He also felt the cause of that pressure digging into a matching tent forming against his own manhood.

David let out a whimper and his hips ground a few short times against Daniel's, happy for a sign that he was really making his partner feel good and wishing to help that excitement grow.

Feeling that, Daniel bucked weakly up against David's pressing hips. The green-eyed counselor really did have some sexual instincts, it seemed, and one strongly-suppressed desire. How intriguing.

Grinding intensified between the two as their breath misted with growing lust, the hardnesses in their tight garments soon impossible to miss. Unable to to be satisfied with just that anymore, David pulled back enough to plunge a hand between them and grab shamelessly at the crotch of Daniel's white jeans.

Daniel gasped involuntarily, arching slightly into the hold, which only encouraged David. He felt his own member twitch as he massaged his hand strongly, eliciting pleasurable wiggles from the blonde under him. Dang, Daniel was only more handsome when he was like this, face softly glowing as his chest rose and fell with shallow pants. David was too far in now. He couldn't leave Daniel hanging. He was hypnotized and compelled to make that stoic face show even more for him. He needed to see more.

Boldly, David shifted to kneel over the other man, their torrid gazes locked as the chestnut-haired one sent his hands to undo Daniel's belt. He didn't hesitate plunging his right hand inside once the fly was bypassed either, watching hungrily for a reaction as he brought Daniel's manhood out into open air and gave it a direct loving squeeze with his palm.

"Aauh..!" It wasn't the most vocal of responses, but it was a wanton one, a clearly sexual sound pulled from Daniel's throat by that unexpectedly lewd gesture from the normally reserved man. The man in white arched again into David's actions, undulating weakly as they continued, driven to pull more sounds from those gently parted lips.

Daniel's reactions did get stronger as he was wowed by how driven David was to please him. The man wasn't even touching himself, only gawping with one of those goofy grins lazily plastered across his face as he huffed and watched Daniel move under him. Did David get off on watching his partner's pleasure? That seemed like something befitting the selfless idiot's nature.

Indeed, nothing aroused David more than satisfying his partner to the fullest extent. It just made him so proud and happy to know that _he _could be the one making another person feel so good they could burst. In turn it made him feel the same, and it made the moment surge with intimacy for him. The thought of making _Daniel_ feel that happy was driving him harder than any inclination he'd had before, too. He just knew he shouldn't want to do it. He knew Daniel probably didn't deserve his spoiling treatment. But gosh darn it, he wanted to see that handsome face cry out in ecstasy, just for him.

With that goal in mind, David felt another rush of impatience and his hand was no longer enough to use on the man beneath him. A palm moving to touch Daniel's chest, David smiled with the sultry touch and let it drag as he lowered himself, his knees hitting the bus floor and his head hovering in front of the shaft standing proudly out of Daniel's open zipper.

Daniel was sitting with one heel up on the seat, his wrist on that knee, while the other knee angled sideways off the front of the seat he reclined on, leaving his inner thighs spread wide where both David's hands settled to hold them. His breath was bated as he felt a spark of electricity shoot up his member in anticipation of David's obvious next move.

David, helping the other man's legs stay lazily parted, bent close and began kissing that warm, pleasantly thick rod without delay. This part of Daniel was just as perfect as the rest of his figure. David's eyes continued to watch the ones locked on his own face as he let his tongue slip into the deep kiss he was giving the erection now pressed against Daniel's gut by his lips. He tasted a salty streak of pre-cum leaking out of the tip and slipping under his lip, and it only encouraged the chestnut-haired man to move his mouth with more vigor.

Daniel found himself transfixed now as he watched David making out so hungrily with his crotch, seemingly begging for approval with his adoring eyes. The blue-eyed man felt his breath get just a little thicker. It felt the best yet to have a mouth servicing him, and it was quite arousing to see David eagerly lap up the clear liquid streaming from his member head thanks to how good it felt. The cycle continued and Daniel had to give a sharper gasp when David lapped his entire length from base to tip, seemingly not wanting to miss any of the salty stream.

Once he reached that smooth, sensitive tip, he wrapped his lips around it and bowed to engulf as much of Daniel's erection into the steamy cavern of his mouth as he could.

Gosh...this was really what David wanted to do with freedom of Daniel's body? He wasn't even going to screw him? The blonde watched how intently the other man's head bobbed now, eliciting a series of back-to-back groans and wriggles from the straining cultist, noting that yes, it seemed like David had no intention of even taking himself out of his shorts. His focus was entirely on bringing Daniel pleasure and reveling in the success of his performance.

David really was a selfless idiot.

But...dang if it wasn't working.

The hand on Daniel's knee craned back and clawed in strained pleasure, meanwhile Daniel's other hand grasped his face as he gushed through the enthusiastic motions David was providing him. He felt David hum happily around his stiffness and shivered with need, his fingers all clawing more tensely as he gave a longer groan. His eyelids still didn't close, but his pupils did roll upwards, nearly slipping out of sight.

Even if David had never done this to a man before, he clearly had experience using his mouth, and he put his all into the task as much as he did anything. It was, dare Daniel consider, almost adorable how David threw himself so hard into this now that he'd caved to his feelings, as well as how _this _was what he considered using someone's body to relieve himself.

Again, such an idiot. But in a way, an endearing idiot.

It occurred to David that part of Daniel's manhood remained neglected, considering he couldn't fit the entire thing into his mouth. So, trusting Daniel was more than capable of keeping his thighs separated, he took both hands away from massaging them to encircle the base of Daniel's shaft, meanwhile the other was put underneath to knead the blonde's still-hidden testes.

Now Daniel's head lolled, a clear lusty moan ringing from his throat. His most sensitive nerves were engulfed all at once by this onslaught of attention and it was like nothing Daniel had ever felt. Sure, David wasn't the first person he'd seduced for his needs, but generally others tended to be a bit more...traditional about it. They were as much about the using as Daniel was, and so such spoiling was alien to him.

As such, it was almost painful how hard Daniel's member was between David's lips. His hips rocked strongly with desire, in time with each forward motion of David's head taking him in. The hand Daniel had resting on his knee was no longer content grabbing at nothing and it flew sideways to clutch tightly at David's hair instead.

David gave him another one of those delicious whimpers, this one closer to a whine as he tipped his head into the desperate grasp.

Their gazes met again, a heated bond shining apparent on both their faces, though somehow still Daniel's skin would not tint as traditionally as most's would.

With their eyes linked, now was when David felt compelled to lift his lips, of all times, and sigh in an open display of his infatuation, "Evil or not, you are just _so _gosh darn _cute..!_ And good-looking and witty and well-spoken and-"

"Focuuus..!" This departure from the main event annoyed Daniel, and he pointed a couple times towards the erection receiving slightly less attention than before.

David sighed a bit wistfully, stars still in his eyes and a wide beam still in place. The flat tone on that word didn't even echo as a memory that should have informed him how badly he'd broken his promise not to get distracted this time. "Sorry; I just get a little chatty when I feel enamored," he bubbled instead, "I just _have _to let my partner know how special they are to me. Compliments always add an extra sprinkling of love!"

It was a romantic compulsion, but perhaps that just wasn't Daniel's cup of tea. So, David took Daniel's advice, silencing himself and redoubling his efforts as he bowed to resume his enthusiastic sucking. He could express himself just as well through physical ministrations.

Daniel's face exhibited some perplex as he had to question whether David had meant 'love' in general, or if he'd meant he thought he was actually _in _love with the blonde he'd been pining after. But the next second his head had thunked itself against the bus window as his neck craned, the strongest moan yet escaping him as his nerves were ravished even stronger after the short break they'd had. His fingers fisted tighter into David's hair, and now all Daniel could think about was pushing himself into that hot, willing cavern again and again.

David almost stopped again to ask about Daniel's head, but he remembered what the other had already said about that, and he didn't even seem to notice right now, just gushing to the air with such open desirous calls. David felt a strain in his own untouched but still rock-hard member. He opted to carry on.

Under this renewed zeal, Daniel couldn't last but a mere couple of minutes more. He didn't bother giving any sort of warning, just tensing in a tight arch as a slightly husky groan of relief slipped out of him, followed by a contented sigh as his posture relaxed and he let his seed leak freely onto David's tongue.

David naturally had not been able to recognize Daniel's tell with no prior warning, and had gagged slightly as the climaxing explosion had gone off inside his mouth. However, as soon as he registered what had happened, he blushed with endeared pride and clamped his lips around the member tighter. He didn't mind the surprise. He didn't mind the taste. He just felt a rush of accomplishment and adoration as he watched that wide smile spread across Daniel's satisfied face. It unleashed a final burst of intensely warm ardor that swept David's whole body, and he felt his own member give one final twitch in his shorts before it too erupted.

As he finished, David whined, and while his semen finished spilling out of him and staining the front of his shorts, he just swallowed Daniel's and kept lapping at his spent organ until it had softened.

"I'm impressed, David," Daniel noted truthfully. David had taken that finish like a champ. And...wow, was that a cum stain on his shorts now that the chestnut-haired counselor was leaning up to crawl back over him? David had seriously gotten off on making Daniel ejaculate. Without ever touching himself. That _was _impressive.

David gave a good-natured chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Daniel's head tilted. "What about _you?_ This was about giving yourself some relief, wasn't it?" That's what he'd offered...

Still smiling, David shook his head. "Oh, Daniel. Intimacy is _never_ about just one person..! Your offer may have proven too tempting for me, but I at least hope I could show you that much."

Standing upright now, David continued, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to locate the nearest washroom so I can clean up and think about what I've done..!" Now that his head was clearing, he had a sneaking suspicion he was going to start having some regrets about his self-control, and he would rather not be around Daniel if and when he started scream-crying.

For now, however, his beam was able to stay in place as he removed the Wood Scout kerchief from around his neck and tucked it into the front of his shorts to cover the tell-tale stain as he exited the bus.

Daniel tucked himself back into his pants and stood too, watching David leave with an even more curious expression. "Just so long as you keep your end of the deal..! No more bus assassinations..!" he called, but his tone was a lot less commanding than usual.

David's words confused him. They got under his skin.

Daniel did not like it.

Even when he'd fallen into the trap, given in to Daniel's temptation and decided to use him for physical pleasure...David had still been thinking of kindness. He'd hoped that even his weakness could provide a learning experience for the other man, help make him better.

That was...

Daniel didn't even know what that was.

Nor did he understand the light spark going off in his chest at the revelation.

But he hated it.

Resolution firming onto his face, Daniel decided he could worry about David's stupid softness and dumb tricks later. For now he was behind schedule, and needed to get out there and show his campers how recruiting was really done! Holding himself high, he marched off the bus too and headed right for Main Street so he could use his charisma for what it was best for: luring in suckers!

Shockingly, David's composure lasted the entire visit into town. He held up far better than he thought, his mind too busy soaking in afterthoughts of bliss to deal with the conflicting thoughts of regret floating through. Plus, he had to keep his campers' spirits up right now and stop whatever Daniel was planning. Both of those things were more important than his personal problems.

Only after Daniel's plan to sacrifice them all on a great stone dais was revealed did David truly feel the hit of what he'd done.

David chipped in to prevent the sacrifice by contributing to the hasty construction of a highly-convincing puppet of Daniel's god Xemüg, which he and some assorted campers used to convince the man to depart to Antarctica on a made-up holy mission, and assuring Daniel that he was the space deity's favorite follower. Daniel left giving them all a cheery, "May Xemüg bless your paaaath~..!"

As he walked past David, however, his gaze lingered. "And especially _you, _David...you're still _my _favorite potential co-leader, and Xemüg's wonders are best shared with someone special~. Keep a seat on that bus warm for me and think about it, won't you~?" He still didn't know what David had been playing at, trying to teach him some lesson or whatever, but he couldn't help feeling he wouldn't mind playing again the next time he was in the area. However far in the future _that_ might be.

David had lasted until the Camp Campell campers were safely returned to their own camp, immediately after which the man's green eyes filled with tears and he sobbed openly while sprinting towards the counselor cabin.

"Gweeeen! I did a bad thing, Gwen! A _really_ bad thing!"

Gwen startled as the door was kicked in so forcefully, looking up from her bed where she'd taken solace to read some relaxing trash romance after the harrowing cult experience. She watched David pause only to grab his foot and whimper a small 'owie' before rushing in and clasping his hands desperately in a beg for help.

"What, what's the matter?" she puzzled, "Did you lose a clipboard or something? Cuz for the last time, I don't _care!_"

Normally David's camp crises were trivial things normal people wouldn't even blink at, and in her opinion the man ought to be taking a page from her book and having a chill after all the crap they'd just had to deal with.

"No, Gwen!" David shook his head strongly. "It's about Daniel! I did a baaaad!"

Ok, David had the other's attention now. Gwen's book lowered. "What did you doooo..?" she pressed warily, unsure if she wanted to know based on how David was reacting.

A large sniff prepared the man before he launched into a blubbering ramble. "It was the bus, Gwen! There was that thing you told me, and I wasn't gonna do it, but I still thought about doing it and I didn't want you to get in trouble, but then Daniel was inside and he was all nice and he gave me a hug, and he smelled good and I gave him a dandelion, and he was so _handsome! _I felt the things again, but I know I'm not supposed to, but it's worse now and I already did it and I think he was flirting with me when he left and I dunno what to do because I think I might love hiiiiiimmm!"

While David cried out his distress with a few more sobs, Gwen processed this information with pinched lower eyelids and a wrinkled nose. She'd dropped her book in her lap as one particular point stood out to her. "Dandelion"..? But...that was David-ese for...

"Holy _shit,_ David! What the hell?!"

"I told you I did a baaaad!" David whined, sagging in guilt as he bared himself for judgment. He deserved it.

Gwen's hands clawed the air by her head in utter bewilder. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ! If he comes back and I hear you fucked him next, I swear to God I will kill _both _of you with my own two hands! I cannot _believe _you! Seriously! _Ew!_" She didn't even know how she could coach David through this one. First she was going to have to figure out how to stop being so disgusted with her coworker for giving a blowjob to a maniac!

David would have liked to argue, but at the same time he also had to wonder if the only way this would ever end was if Daniel was out of the picture for good. At the very least he prayed Gwen would help him make sure he was never alone with that deranged man again, assuming he made a fourth return, because David had also meant what he'd said.

His feelings were worse, and now that he'd bitten that apple, he was afraid he wanted more. He was terrified that the thought of loving Daniel made his blood rush so warmly. He was petrified that Daniel had appeared to warm up to him just that little bit extra. And worst, he was mortified by his own hope that he'd given Daniel that nudge, and that he might be just a little bit better next time they saw each other.

David prayed he never saw Daniel again.


End file.
